peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-16 ; Comments * * * * Sessions *First Offence only session, recorded 19th February 1991. *Mass: only session, recorded 16th December 1990, repeat, first broadcast 13 January 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Curve: Ten Little Girls - (EP Blindfold) Anxious *Bill Haley And The Comets: Ten Little Indians *'File 4' cuts in *Fall: So What About It (cassette preview of album - Shift Work) *First Offence: Free Steps (session) *Mass: Sado Seduction (session) *Fastbacks: Impatience (double single) Sub Pop *Ninjaman: Last Of The Warning (single) Digital-B *Bongwater: Nick Cave Dolls (album - The Power Of Pussy) Shimmy Disc *Hemi: Last Northern Train () Big Money Incorporated *Omar Santana: Come On And Jam (Original Mix) (12") 1st Bass RUFF 10 (JP - information here actually on the fax machine which arrived during the week of a free event (apparently free event) at the Marquee in "London's fashionable Charing Crossroads" it says here ,on Friday March the 22nd - don't forget about the ratty bar staff. AC Temple Stretchheads and the Head Of David will be "Giving It One" it says, at the Marquee in London and so on and so on on Friday March the 22nd; a special Blast First evening and it says AC Temple Stretchheads and the Head Of David "not a kick in the teeth more an elastic band around the testicles and a hot iron in your face" ... hold your breath doesn't really sound that much fun under those the circumstances) *Top: She's Got All The World () Island *Fastest Group Alive: B Side (single b-side) Valiant *Four Brothers: 'Mazita Nezviito' (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha *Half Man Half Biscuit with Margi Clarke: Je Ne Regrette Rien () Probe Plus *''tape flip on File 4 during above'' *First Offence: A Brotherhood Of Man (session) *John Doonan: The Ace And Deuce Of Piping (album - Flute For The Feis) Leader LEA 243 (1972) *Howling Wolf: Going Down Slow *Smashing Orange: Sidewinder () Native *Mass: Someonelse (session) *Cutty Ranks: Grudgeville () Shocking Vibes *Jesus Lizard: Soutmouth (album - Goat) *Test Department: New World Order *Idora: (album - To Life To Movie To Lie To Die) MCR *Brujeria: Sacrificio (EP - ¡Demoniaco!)' (Nemesis) *Outspoken: Reinforced (EP - Survival) *'File 3' cuts in towards end of next track *Wanted: 001 (12") D.A.L. RRYT 16 *'File 4' cuts out during above track *Levellers 5: Warning Shadows (album - Clatter) Probe Plus *First Offence: Money (session) *Paul Leary: Indians Storm The Government (album - The History Of Dogs) Rough Trade *Shava Kahamba Et L'Esprit Sante: Permission (album - Shava) Saxone *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (album - Shift Work) *Mass: Medusa (session) *Mighty Clouds Of Joy: Use Me Lord (album - God Bless America) Peacock PLP 170 *''"You want Bulgarians in a trance? You got Bulgarians in a trance!"'' *Mad Bas'tard: Trance (12" - I Am The Future) Omen Recordings ZT 44330 *Steel Pole Bathtub: Quark () Tupelow *Wayne Wonder And Cutty Ranks: Lambada () Penthouse *'File 3' cuts out *Hed: Reach For The Sun (EP - Zonk Squidge Yow Boom Crunch) Exploding Cow *Genius: True Fresh MC (LP - Words From The Genius) Cold Chillin' *Rein Sanction: F Train (album - Broc's Cabin) Sub Pop *Catherine Wheel: Love And Justice (compilation album - Positive Vibrations - Greetings From Planet Oratoroa) Pagan *Catherine Wheel: Upside Down () Wild Club *First Offence: Drugs (session) *Mass: Unnamed (session) *Kingstonians: Rumble Rumble (album - Sufferer) Attack ATLP 114 *Field Mice: September's Not So Far Away (single) Sarah File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910316 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910316 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) Arson Garden: Primal Scream *4) 1991-03-16 Peel Show R148.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:01 *2) 1:29:01 *3) 1:31:36 (2:06 to 40:04) *4) 1:33:46 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *4) Created from R148 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * 1) 2) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List) * 3) Pates Tapes Soundcloud * 4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes